


Earth Girls

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [37]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Objectification, Sharing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Terran is good,” Gamora says, sitting on the floor next to the bed, her legs spread out in Sif’s lap.  “They say the girls cannot fuck like Xandarians, but I would disagree.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Any/Darcy - gangbang.

“The Terran is good,” Gamora says, sitting on the floor next to the bed, her legs spread out in Sif’s lap.  “They say the girls cannot fuck like Xandarians, but I would disagree.”

“If you’re impressed by my Lady Darcy, I take it as a point of great personal pride,” Sif says, her hand still stroking through Darcy’s hair where it spills out over the bed. 

Gamora grins, her belly already stirring with arousal for Darcy again.  “You should.  I wish I could stay longer.”  They’d taken turns, her and Sif, making use of Darcy’s mouth and fingers, her cunt.  Darcy was a loud thing, all jokes and quips, reminding Gamora far too much of Peter in his less-fine moments—but in bed, Darcy was an entirely different creature.

“I know you cannot, Fair Traveler,” Sif says.  “You’ve got a galaxy to guard, which I commend you for.”

Gamora smiles, sharing a private moment with her old friend.  She’d already been with Sif years before after trying to hunt down an Asgardian man who Thanos made a bad deal with.  It didn’t take long for Gamora to fall into bed with the woman—she’d never been with an Asgardian before.  “I hope you two will invite me back.  Maybe I’ll bring a friend or two next time.”  She wishes Nebula was still her intimate; they used to have fun.

Sif grins slyly, pressing a kiss to Darcy’s neck.  “I think we would both enjoy that.”


End file.
